


Coup de coeur

by YayaSamuko



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Life is hard! They learned it the hard way, but still decided to stay close to each other, through joy and sorrow. [AU]





	Coup de coeur

“Do you, Kaname Madoka, accept this woman as thou wife through joy and sorrow as you both shall live?” The woman with curly blonde hair, dressed in a priest’s outfit turned to the pink-haired woman who was clad in a white wedding dress.

“I do!” Madoka smiled at her soon-to-be wife, their fingers being intertwined, pink orbs meeting dark ones.

Mami smiled at that and turned to the second wife, who was also wearing a white wedding dress. “Do you, Akemi Homura, accept to take this woman as thou wife through joy and sorrow as you both shall live?”

The raven-haired girl smiled at the priestess first before turning to her fiancée. “I do!”

The blonde cleared her throat before closing the book on the altar and smiled as the guests, who were sitting on the bench facing them stood up in anticipation. “By the power that was conferred to me, I shall now declare thou wife and wife!” She eyed at the two women, Madoka having tears of happiness at the edge of her eyes while Homura was awkwardly smiling. “You can kiss the bride.”

The guests started cheering while some of them started taking pictures, especially a certain blue-haired woman and another red-head. As the two brides leaned closer and shared a gentle kiss, Sayaka and Kyoko started whistling while Mr Kaname whipped some tears from the corner of his eyes.

The two separated after few seconds that seemed like an eternity, their heart beating so fast that it colored their faces in pink. Madoka smiled and Homura returned it before the two turned to the guests and started walking near the entrance. Soon enough, their friends and family members started congratulating them one by one.

It was a normal Saturday in spring when the flowers started to bloom once again, and the sacred union between Kaname Madoka and Akemi Homura was held at one Mitakihara High’s classroom. Since same-gender marriage was not totally approved in the region, they just decided to organize something like such with their circle of friend and other close family members. The fact that both women were good friend with the chairwoman helped a lot as well as she allowed them to hold the reception on the school ground.

“Congratulation!” Sayaka exclaimed cheerfully as Kyoko and her shook the newlywed’s hands. The two of them were just wearing plain dark-blue work suits since they agreed to not make it too flashy. They wanted something simple and not too complex.

“Thank you, Sayaka-chan!” The pink-haired bride jumped and hugged her friend tightly. Sayaka returned the embrace soon. “I hope that Kyoko-chan and you too will get together soon.” The two women in question started blushing at that comment.

The red-head started rubbing the back of her head, face colored in pink while laughing nervously. “A-anyway, good luck, guys! I know you’ll do your best!” And with that, the two walked toward the auditorium to allow the other guests greet the newlywed.

Next up were Madoka’s parents and brother. The father was really touched and couldn’t help some tears of happiness while the mother was being very supportive of them. Tatsuya just smiled at them and wished them lot of luck.

As for Homura’s parents, they weren’t the talkative type and just congratulated them before excusing themselves. “We are sorry dear, but we just got a very important call.” The mother apologized.

“It’s all right!” The ravenette smiled as to comfort her mother.

The last ones to greet them were Mami and Nagisa who were now clad in yellow and green dresses. “I am glad for you two!” The taller of the duo smiled and shook their hand.

“Yeah!” Madoka nodded. “We got through so many difficulties until now and I’m so glad we always stayed strong together.”

“And now, we got married!” The woman whose hair was attached in braid continued. “It’s the best recompense possible.”

“Right!” The young silver-haired woman nodded. “You got through so many things, but I’m glad you are together now.”

The four of them giggled at that and started walking toward the auditorium where a party was being held. While walking, the two brides walked beside each other and intertwined fingers, not watching at each other, but watching the same thing; not walking toward each other anymore, but walking the same path.

[-x-x-x-]

“I’m home!” Homura exclaimed as she slid the door of their new apartment open and removed her outdoor shoes.

“Welcome home!” Madoka ran from the kitchen and hugged her wife, who happily returned the embrace. They separated after few seconds to allow the working wife inside. The two of them walked toward the living room and sat on the couch while waiting for the rice to cook. “So, how was work today?”

That was their daily life! The housewife would take care of the chores while the ravenette would work as a salary-woman. The two of them were renting an apartment, not far from Mami’s and were very happy they way they were living. Already half a year has passed since the ‘big day’ and nothing has come to trouble their life since then.

As Homura told her wife about her boss giving her a promotion, Madoka smiled happily while telling about her progress in learning cooking. Sure, she was an excellent cook, but she always wanted to do her best for her beloved wife. She would spend her days watching programs or visiting their friend Nagisa or Sayaka to learn about things.

The two talked for 10 more minutes until the rice cooker deactivated, making a song, signaling that the rice was ready. Madoka stood up and walked at the kitchen’s counter while Homura smiled while watching her. Suddenly though, without summation, the pink-haired woman started feeling ditzy and lost balance. The ravenette saw that and quickly ran toward her wife, catching her in time before Madoka fell on the floor. “Madoka… Madoka…”

The pinkette’s vision started to blur out as her wife’s voice seemed so far for, her mind getting fuzzy and her breath slowing down.

[-x-x-x-]

Madoka slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a small white room, lying on a metallic bed, a white blanket covering half of her body. Few monitors and serum were placed beside the bed and the only glass window of the room was open, allowing the morning wind and rays in. The pinkette pushed her back so she was in a sitting position and realized then that someone else was in the room.

“Ah… Madoka!” Mami quickly ran beside her and held her hands.

“Thank goodness you’re awake!” Sayaka joined her hands and placed them on her chest.

“You scared us!” Kyoko was still standing near the entrance door while shoving a pocky in her mouth, eyes brimming with concern.

Homura slowly walked beside her and started hugging her wife without saying any more word. Madoka understood, smiled and returned the hug. “Yes, I know! I love you too!”

[-x-x-x-]

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Sayaka jumped from her chair and slammed her palms on the head doctor’s desk. The others started looking down, remaining silence as the woman wearing a white oversized blouse placed her hands on her desk.

“S-Sayaka… Please calm down…” Her girlfriend tried to give some common sense into her, but the bluenette was too enraged at the time that nothing could have stopped her.

The doctor cleared her throat slowly and carefully before eying the 6 younger women who were gathered in her office. Fortunately, Sayaka has finally decided to not slam her desk this time. “Like I said, there was a complication during the operation and things have turned south.”

Madoka, whose eyes were glued on the floor, with her wife gently patting her back, just sobbed lightly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Not only her, but Homura, Nagisa and Mami too were on verge of crying. “So…” The pinkette slowly asked in between her sobs. “How many days do I have left?”

Sayaka felt her heard drop at her friend’s question. Sure, they were just told about Madoka’s bad situation, but it was still hard for her to hear such thing. The doctor, however kept her stoic façade, even though it pained her to be the one announcing that Akemi Madoka was in a very dire situation. There was a brief silence before the older woman replied. “You have 3 months maximum…” The bluenette clenched her fist and Kyoko held her hands, signaling her not to do anything foolish. “However…” The younger women except Madoka lifted their head, eyes filled with hope. “You might survive if we find a donor.” The doctor placed her elbows on the table. “As I’ve already said before, your heart was damaged, but you WILL be able to survive if we find someone compatible who is willing to donate an organ.”

“Really?” Homura stood up from her chair.

The older woman nodded. “Indeed! We will research for a potential donor and will contact you if we find one.” Her expression darkened as she lowered her head after saying that though. “But we can’t guarantee anything though. As you might know, donating heart would mean death for the donor and few people are really willing to give their lives. That plus the fact that that person has to be the same sanguine group and have other compatibility facts with the receptor.

Already there, Homura fell back on her chair, eyes dull, depraved of hopes, tears falling on her cheeks. _“N-no way…”_

[-x-x-x-]

“Thank you, Homura-chan!” Madoka said happily as her wife helped her on their bed. The two were back from the hospital and were now ready to sleep after dining. Their friends stayed at their apartment that night and laid few futons near the couple’s bed.

“Good night, everyone!” Mami turned the light off and everyone fell on their sleeping spot.

That night, Homura couldn’t sleep. She was too worried about her wife. She loved her more than anything in the world. She was just an empty shell before meeting Madoka and couldn’t imagine the fact of living without her. She hugged her wife tightly and prayed to whatever gods that might be watching over them.

The next day went on with the ravenette having to work, having asked Mami to keep an eye on the pinkette as said blonde had her day off. The oldest of their group was more than willing to help as she agreed instantly.

Madoka was still able to stand and do chores though and decided to help Mami instead of just laying on the bed. _“I don’t want to be a burden, so I will do my best until…”_ Her train of though was cut as the blonde’s phone rang.

“Yeah! I’m at Madoka’s place right now… No, I have the day off… Yeah, you can.” The blonde put her phone back on the low table and lit the TV on before walking toward the kitchen corner, where Madoka was pealing potatoes. “It was Nagisa! She said that they didn’t have class today and asked if she can come.”

The pinkette just smiled. “Of course!”

Not long after, the silver-haired University student arrived, a plastic bag in hand and greeted the two. They spent the day talking about stuffs that had nothing to do with Madoka’s illness. They did their best not to mention it until a certain time.

The two following months went by with their friends visiting Madoka and Homura as much as they could and the two of them doing their best to comfort each other while doing their best for their soul-mate. That night, the pinkette was coughing blood and the two were at the bathroom, Homura holding her wife’s hair as the shorter woman was vomiting rivers of blood in the sink. _“Madoka…”_ The salary-woman felt her heart break.

The pinkette finally stood up again after several minutes and smiled at her wife as to comfort her. “Thank you, Homura-chan!” That however wasn’t enough as the ravenette felt very guilty for not being of any help toward her wife. She vowed to always protect Madoka and seek for her happiness… but now, she was just being uselessly praying for whatever gods to save her beloved one.

They haven’t received a single call from the hospital about any possible donor and it was revealed that Madoka only had few weeks remaining. _“Too soon…”_ Homura cursed the fact of thinking about living without her wife.

After cleaning themselves up, they walked toward the bedroom and slept in each other’s arms. Well, Homura tried to, but couldn’t. Her mind was overworking on trying to find a solution. She spent half of the night remembering every good moment she spent with the pink-haired woman and the other half praying every existing divination she knew, wishing for her last resort to success. That was her last alternative. She was going to put her all in that attempt, that plan and she was hoping with all her beings that it will success… for Madoka… and her…

[-x-x-x-]

The phone placed on the low table rang and Madoka slowly reached for it from the couch. She quickly pressed the ‘answer’ button as she saw who was calling. “Homura-chan…”

_“Madoka… I am sorry, but I won’t be able to come home tonight either. Do not worry though, I will do my best to come back tomorrow at dawn.”_

The call was ended before the pinkette could reply. She just placed the cell phone back on the low table and watched as Sayaka walked in the living room, an annoyed look on her face. “Let me guess, Miss Braid couldn’t make it home tonight as well.” Madoka just nodded slowly. “Jeez! That idiot! It’s the third time this week! Doesn’t she realize that you are worried for her? Where is that idiot right now? Is she trying to flee her responsibilities or what?”

Madoka decided to stay silent. Normally, she would defend her wife, but to be honest, she was starting to feel unsure about anything. She only had two weeks left and still had no news about the hospital or a possible donor and Homura has grown distant the past week. _“Homura-chan… Where are you now? I miss you so much…”_

[-x-x-x-]

“I’m home!” Homura exclaimed as she removed her shoes before walking toward the hallway, but was tackled down by a crying Madoka.

“Homura-chan! Homura-chan!” The pinkette held her on the floor of their apartment’s hallway, crying her heart out.

The ravenette smiled and patted her wife’s hair and hugged her tightly. “I am here, Madoka! I am here!” Her voice started to break down slowly and she found herself sobbing as well not long after, hugging her wife as tight as she could.

The two of them parted after few minutes and walked toward the dining room. They ate their favorite dishes that night and talked about everything. Much to the pinkette’s surprise, her wife was very talkative and affective. They were alone that night and enjoyed it at the maximum.

“Madoka, I love you!” Homura said out of nowhere as the two of them were taking care of the dishes. “I love you very much to the point where I can’t describe it with words!”

The pinkette, surprised, decided to smile after one minute of confusion. “Yeah! I love you too! I really love you!”

After they were done, the lovebirds got to bed and hugged each other after Homura turned the lights off. “Madoka…” She said in a low voice. Her wife nodded, still wrapping herself with the ravenette. “Tomorrow, I will have to depart earlier… but I promise you it will be the last time I’ll leave you alone. After that, I will always be by your side no matter the time or the place. I will always be beside you!”

“Homura-chan… Thank you!”

[-x-x-x-]

“So, there she went?” Sayaka said sarcastically as she jumped at the young couple’s couch.

It was Sunday, so their circle of friend was gathered at Madoka and Homura’s place. They started playing society game and Truth and dare while eating lot of snack. “I wish Homura was here as well.” Kyoko commented as she threw the dice.

“I guess it couldn’t have been helped.” Madoka explained as she started fidgeting with her fingers. “She begged me to not stop her and promised that it will be the last time and we will always be together after today.”

Mami smiled at these words. “Is that so?” The pinkette nodded. “I’m glad for you two.”

The day passed by like a flash and the evening soon came. The 5 women started cooking and having girly talk when suddenly, Madoka’s cell phone rang. She slowly reached for it, still laughing from Nagisa’s joke. “Hello! Akemi Madoka here!”

 _“Good evening, Miss Akemi! This is the hospital calling! We wanted to tell you that we found a donor for you!”_ The pinkette’s eyes widened and the 4 others quickly ran by her side as Madoka put the phone in speaker mode. _“Please come to the hospital as soon as you could. Also, the donor was put anonym for now, but will be revealed after the operation success.”_

The group of friend cheered as Sayaka grabbed the phone, a huge smile on her face. “Thank you, Madam! We are going to depart right now!” And with that, the call ended. She then hugged her friend and rubbed their cheeks together. “Ata girl! You heard that chick, Madoka! You are going to live! You are going to LIVE!!!”

Madoka smiled back. She felt very happy, even though she felt slightly sad deep inside of the fact that someone was going to sacrifice themselves to allow her to live. She then took her phone back and quickly dialed Homura’s number.

_“Hello!”_

“Homura-chan! We got a donor! We are already on our way to the hospital! Please meet us there as soon as you could!”

 _“Is that so?”_ There was a brief silence before Homura spoke again. _“I am already on my way too.”_ And another silence. _“I love you, Madoka!”_

The pinkette felt a foreign sadness overwhelming her all of sudden as her smile drop. “Homura-chan…” Madoka could feel her wife’s warm smile at the other line and couldn’t help a smile to form on her face. “I love you too, Homura-chan!”

[-x-x-x-]

“The operation was a huge success!” The head doctor smiled widely as she entered the room where Madoka was resting.

Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami and Nagisa cheered and started jumping in all direction. “Yay! Thanks God!”

Madoka however looked slightly down for few facts, but lifted her head after a while. “By the way, has anyone seen Homura-chan?”

The others shook their head as no. “Jeez!” Sayaka groaned before hugging her friend with all her might. “That idiot! How stupid one could be? She should be there to hug her precious wife, but God know where she is right now.”

The doctor cleared her throat and gathered everyone else’s attention. “I don’t really want to ruin your little party, but as the head surgeon, my duty is to reveal the identity of your donor…” She then eyed at the 5 and forced a smile.

Madoka stood from the metallic bed and walked beside the taller woman. The other 4 stood behind them and the 6 of them walked out of the room and toward the elevator, leading at the second basement. It was a dark and cold place, only lit by few lamps. Few weird-looking people who were taking care of the corpse stopped their activities to greet the newcomer. They greeted back.

Soon enough, they arrived at a huge room where a metallic table was placed at the center. Lying atop it was someone, a white blanket covering their body. They understood that this person – dead – there was the donor and stepped in as to thank whoever that person was, even though their body might not be able to feel anything anymore.

Madoka gulped as she was not really comfortable with things related to death, just as Nagisa clung to Mami’s arm. The doctor walked beside them and gripped the blanket, ready to reveal the identity of the donor. “Are you ready?” Madoka nodded, taking a deep breath. “In that case…” The older woman tightened her grip on the cover and shoved it aside.

[-x-x-x-]

The sky was dark gray as the wind blew, shoving the dead leaves aside. Near the town was a cemetery where few people were gathered. Among these people wearing black clothes were Madoka, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko and Nagisa. The 5 of them were either crying their heart off while comforting each other or just sobbing while looking down.

At two meters away from them few men and boys were working with their shovel to bury a coffin on a hole made for that purpose. Mr Kaname, Tatsuya and Kyousuke were among them. Mr Akemi was just sitting on the gravestone that was going to be used on the spot. He was looking down at his feet and kicked a rock at random.

The ceremony ended after another hour of speech, and only Madoka and Homura’s parents stayed behind. The three of them just watched blankly at the new tomb in front of them. Few white lilies flower were attached to the gravestone, in which few information about the person resting down there were unscripted.

The pink-haired woman looked up at the depressing sky and let go of a very heavy sigh. _“Homura-chan…”_ Mr and Mrs Akemi finally decided to walk away after a while, leaving her alone. Madoka stepped in a kneeled in front of the tomb, her eyes reading the ensigns.

_Here lays Akemi Homura, 1980 – 2010… Thou shall be remembered as a great daughter, friend, sister-in-law, daughter-in-law, workmate and wife. May you rest in peace!_

A single tear ran on the widowed woman’s pale cheek and she gripped her vest. “Homura-chan…” She looked down and then lifted her head, anger filling her eyes. “I hate you! Didn’t you say that you’ll always stay by my side? That you will never leave me alone anymore… That you will always be there for me…” Her voice started to drop at each sentence. “I really love you! You were everything to me! I thought that there was no place for someone like me in this world and was about to give up, but then we found each other, and from that day on, my monochrome destiny found new colors.”

She sniffed and looked at the sky.

“You know… What I said earlier was a lie…” She said with a forced smile. “I really love you! I love you with all my being! There is no chance I will ever hate you, you heard!” She then stepped closer and ran her fingers on the cold stone. “And I am sure that wherever you are right now, you are always watching me and you can count on me that you will always be the only one for me…” She held her hand on her chest and felt her heartbeat. Homura’s heart was beating in her. “Thank you, Homura-chan!” She smiled and kneeled down once again before standing up and started walking away.

Meanwhile, Homura’s soul has seen everything. She was sitting on her gravestone and smiled at her wife. _“Thank you, Madoka!”_ She then stood up and floated centimeters from the soil before walking toward a bright light. _“Thanks to you, I finally understood! I finally understood that my life had a sense.”_ She entered the light and smiled while watching back at Madoka’s figure walking toward their friends.

_I understand it now!_

_One second as a donor…_

_…As long as you shall live, I will eternally by your coup de Coeur!_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was imported from my FFN (Fanfiction dot net) account (YayaSamuko / ID: 7813646). Please visit http://www.fanfiction.net/u/7813646 for more stories.


End file.
